Médico e Paciente
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Acho que o nome ja diz tudo, mais para esclarecer é só ler, façam uma autora feliz leiam e deixem reviews


Olá estou aqui com mais uma fic e espero que vocês gostem...

-Bom dia mamãe. --- sua voz estava mole e sabia que estava doente, mais não falaria nada para sua mãe, não queria preocupá-la e muito menos ver aquele medico tarado que a atendia, ele parecia comê-la com os olhos, desceu as escadas da casa no templo onde morava nem um pouco animada, junto com a mãe e esta a olhou e segurou sua mão.

-Deixe-me ver. --- a Sra. Higurashi disse colocando a mão sobre a testa da filha e esta estava fervendo. --- Acho que vamos ao medico hoje Kagome. --- esse era seu nome, Kagome Higurashi, 19 anos, cabelos negros e longos, levemente ondulados, olhos castanhos e corpo moldado.

Mais tarde no hospital...

-Você já é bem grande e tem que parar com isso. --- ouviu o sussurro meio alto e abriu a porta dando de cara com uma deusa em forma de mulher, ela suspirou para a que parecia a mãe dela e virou o rosto encarando-o nos olhos.

-Kagome Higurashi. --- a voz era máscula e Kagome se arrepiou enquanto encarava os olhos dourados, era um hanyou de cabelos prateados e era um gato, ou melhor, dizendo cachorro já que tinha orelhas caninas.

-Sou eu. --- então era ela? Interessante, fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ela entrasse na sala e assim ela fez isso. --- O que houve com o outro médico? --- perguntou se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

-Problemas com a polícia. --- disse por alto e Kagome concordou levemente, sem dizer nada o hanyou colocou uma das mãos em sua testa e correntes elétricas passaram pelo corpo de ambos. --- Você esta com bastante febre. --- disse pegando um daqueles palitos de picolé e ignorando a sensação que sentia ao tocá-la. --- Abra a boca. --- disse esperando que ela obedecesse, coisa que ela não fez.

-Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. --- ela sussurrou, ela não tinha nenhum sinal de medo ou algo do tipo, mais não parecia esta nem um pouco a vontade.

-Abra a boca. --- pediu novamente e viu a menina suspirar abrindo a boca e ele a examinou, em seu 24 anos de idade nunca encontrara uma garota que o fizesse se sentir assim só por estar perto dela. --- Você tem inflamação nas amídalas. --- e com essa notícia Kagome estremeceu sabendo o que aconteceria depois.

-É necessário fazer cirurgia? ---perguntou após um suspiro, o medico era Inuyasha Taisho, seu pai era o dono do hospital, mais ele assim como o irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru não se importavam e trabalhavam ali.

-Sim é necessário, mais é uma...

-Eu sei. --- o cortou suspirando, estava na faculdade de medicina e ainda tinha a capacidade de pegar doenças com a maior facilidade, isso era horrível.

-Então posso marca a cirurgia? --- não podia negar que ela o havia impressionado com o jeito dela.

-Bom você é o médico, não precisa perguntar. --- disse com um leve sorriso se levantando, Inuyasha anotou algo e se levantou estendendo para Kagome. --- Eu já tenho o número do hospital. --- disse ao ver o número de um telefone e outro de celular.

-E quem disse que são do hospital? --- ela pode ver um pouco de charme nele e lhe sorriu levemente.

-Quando eu tenho que vir para o hospital?

-Semana que vem você já vai ficar internada, mais por enquanto seria bom se você ficasse em repouso. --- Kagome concordou e saiu da sala e sumiu no corredor.

A semana se passou e Kagome não ligou nenhuma vez para Inuyasha, mais ele não parou de pensar nela, mais não sabia que o mesmo ocorria com ela, quantas vezes naquela semana ela se viu pegando o celular e discando o número, mais na hora sempre desistia, por que isso estava acontecendo?

Nesse dia Kagome estava sendo internada antes da cirurgia, agora estava em um quarto de hospital lendo um livro sobre qualquer assunto para passar o tempo, quando viu o hanyou entrar na sala com um sorriso profissional nos lábios.

-Sua cirurgia já esta pronta e você, também esta? --- Kagome suspirou concordando levemente. --- Vai dar tudo certo. --- Inuyasha se aproximou mais um pouco e Kagome sorriu.

-Eu sei que vai. --- os dois estavam se encarando e aquilo tudo estava simplesmente parecendo uma cena de novela melosa, Inuyasha se aproximou mais e depositou uma de suas mãos no rosto de Kagome que fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração do hanyou em sua face, mais uma decepção a invadiu quando ele simplesmente lhe beijou a testa.

A cirurgia foi feita com sucesso e ela só saiu adormecida por causa da anestesia, tudo saíra perfeito.

Um pouco mais tarde Kagome acordou e deu de cara com os olhos dourados e ela em um movimento impensado o abraçou bom podia dizer que ainda estava sobre o efeito do sedativo, mais se surpreendeu ao sentir lábios quentes contra os seus e apesar da surpresa ela logo o correspondeu, era estranho tê-la beijado, mais não resistiu e muito menos se arrependeu ao sentir o gosto doce que ela tinha a puxou para mais perto colando os corpos.

Aquilo para os dois tinha sido como um sonho, mais a questão é que Inuyasha não teve tempo de esclarecer aquilo e Kagome foi descobrindo que havia sido um erro ter se deixado levar pelo calor do momento, não sabia nada sobre ele e assim vise e versa e talvez como todo garoto ele só tenha visto sua beleza, aquele pensamento lhe deixou triste.

-Já esta pronta filha. --- sua mãe estava ali para buscá-la e assim elas saíram, Kagome se mudaria semana que vem mudaria para o seu AP ela estava dependente de sua mãe por que estava na faculdade e nos primeiros meses não da para se sustentar sozinho e sua mãe a estava ajudando, mais agora Kagome já estava podendo se sustentar.

Estavam saindo do hospital quando Kagome viu do outro lado da rua algo que mesmo sem saber por que aquilo lhe doeu, Inuyasha estava beijando outra mulher, era uma enfermeira, sim ela se chamava Kikyou, suspirou e sorriu falsamente entrando no carro e saindo dali sem olhar para trás.

Estava em seu AP, mais certa cena não lhe saia da cabeça, como podia ser tão tola a ponto de não conseguir esquecer um cara que nem conhecia morar na cobertura, podia ver as estrela e a lua, uma linda visão, ah mais havia combinado se sair com Sango sua melhor amiga desde a infância e o namorado dela e amigo seu também de muito tempo, pena que ficaria de vela.

Usava uma calça jeans branca bem colada e uma blusa preta que deixava as costas nuas e amarrada no pescoço com um generoso decote em 'U' e uma sandália preta de salto fino e somente suas franja esta um pouco presa e como era noite podia usar uma maquiagem um pouco mais pesada, uma sombra azul um pouco escura e um brilho labial e o lápis preto no olho.

Idiota, era isso que ele era encontrara a uma mulher e nem a conhecia direito e já ia beijando-a como se fosse à coisa mais natural do mundo, sua ex Kikyou aparece e o beija do nada e ele ainda a corresponde, será que depois de tudo ainda sentia algo por ela? Mais e Kagome? O que sentia por ela? Ia se encontrar com Kikyou e queria resolver tudo de uma vez e o certo era esquecer Kagome, já que nunca mais a veria mesmo.

Usava uma calça jeans largada e uma camisa branca com alguns botões abertos e um tênis qualquer, mais de marca e pegando as chaves abriu a porta de seu apartamento que ficava na cobertura e quase deu de cara no chão quando viu quem estava a sua frente, ela o olhou piscando algumas vezes para confirma se era ele que estava ali e podia dizer que fazia o mesmo.

-Ká. --- o moreno de olhos azuis a chamou e ela sorriu surpresa recebendo ao abraço do estranho, mais logo o afastou...

PAFT

-Sua namorada vai ficar muito irritada. --- Kagome disse bufando.

-Correção eu estou irritada. --- a morena de olhos chocolates disse vermelha e bufando.

Aviso: Por muita violência essa cena não será descrita... Desculpa o corte, voltemos à história...

O humano estava estatelado no chão com marcas no rosto, galos na cabeça e alguns outros hematomas no corpo.

-Ele mereceu. --- Kagome disse calmamente.

-Já te disseram que talvez por isso você não tenha namorado. --- Miroku comentou ainda caído no chão.

-Meu ex comentou algo sobre isso. --- Kagome comentou brava passando por cima do humano caído indo na direção do elevador.

-Vocês homens são tão idiotas, nunca sabem quando calar a boca ou algo do tipo. --- Sango comentou fazendo o mesmo, Inuyasha e Miroku foram à mesma direção. --- Falando em ex-namorado...

-Não falei. --- Kagome cortou Sango cruzando os braços.

-Ele esteve atrás de você. --- Miroku falou e Kagome rosnou.

-Quem seria idiota a ponto de perdoar alguém que te traiu? --- Kagome perguntou irônica, mais Inuyasha teve vontade de levantar a mão e dizer 'EU'.

Kagome não esperou ninguém e saiu andando para fora do prédio.

-Você estragou a noite. --- Sango disse dando um pedala na cabeça do namorado.

Inuyasha viu os dois amigos de Kagome irem à direção de um carro e Kagome na direção de uma bela moto prateada, mais a impediu que ela subisse na moto, os amigos dela já haviam ido e Kagome o olhou com raiva.

-O que você quer? --- Kagome realmente estava irritada.

-Deixa que eu te levo. --- Inuyasha disse e Kagome simplesmente bufou entregando um capacete, Inuyasha colocou e se sentou esperando que Kagome fizesse o mesmo e os dois foram, Kagome estava irritada e nem notou para onde o hanyou a levava. --- Chegamos. --- anunciou e Kagome olhou e se deparou com o mar, a visão era mágica ainda mais a noite, desceu de modo automático da moto ainda hipnotizada pelo mar.

-É lindo. --- disse encantada finalmente olhando para o hanyou que sorriu.

-Eu sei. --- comentou guiando mais para perto do mar.

-Por que me trouxe aqui? --- Inuyasha a olhou nos olhos.

-Eu sinto algo muito forte por você Kagome, mesmo sem te conhecer é como se já fossemos velhos amigos, eu ainda hoje pensei em te esquecer, mais tem algo dentro de mim que sempre grita e pede por você. --- Kagome via sinceridade nos olhos dourados, mais e Kouga? Ele lhe pareceu sincero quando se declarou mais Inuyasha não era Kouga não tinha nada parecido. --- Eu sei que não tenho direito, mais mesmo assim eu quero uma chance. --- Inuyasha sabia que estava arriscando, afinal ele não conhecia ela direito, mais se ela aceitasse por algum motivo ele seria o cara mais feliz do mundo.

-Uma chance. --- aquilo era duvidoso, mais ainda assim era um sim e com isso pela segunda vez ele a beijou, Kagome naquele momento não se lembrava de mais nenhum problema, aquilo sim era beijar uma mulher com gosto ele realmente queria ela do seu lado.

Kagome e Inuyasha não foram para a boate e perderam o pedido de casamento de Miroku para Sango e perderam também a cara de fúria de Kikyou, mais a noite foi mais interessante para eles.

Kagome logo trabalhava no mesmo hospital que Inuyasha e logo todos já sabiam do namoro deles, Kikyou foi embora e nunca mais deu noticia.

Miroku e Sango se casaram três meses depois do pedido e Kagome conheceu Sesshoumaru e sua esposa Rin e simpatizou com ambos.

Três anos de namoro firme depois de se conhecerem bem Inuyasha a pediu em casamento, meses depois se casaram...

Daí por diante seguem-se os filhos, realmente deve haver amor a primeira vista, mais como me disseram uma vez não são os opostos que se atraem, simplesmente existem pessoas que se completam e Kagome e Inuyasha são assim e o mesmo acontece com seus amigos, não é um conto de fadas que se acaba dizendo eles foram _felizes para sempre, _afinal além de clichê é bem mentiroso então que tal um simples _enquanto durou_.


End file.
